Mi ultima voluntad
by Eliianitis
Summary: Bella está enferma del corazón, sigue a sus instintos al enamorarse de Edward. Él estará de acuerdo en transformarla? o buscará la cura de su enfermedad? Será tarde para cuando algo malo suceda?
1. Prefacio

Prefacio

Mi vista se volvía nítida de nuevo y me encontraba en una habitación llena de mucha claridad.

Noté la aparición de una luz blanca. Un quirófano. Edward entraba con una bata azul y con dolor en su rostro. Caminaba lentamente hacia mí, viendo a la altura de mi cintura, pero no parecía verme a mí, parecía ver algo más… Algo a través de mí.

-Bella…-Habló entrecortadamente. Suspiró en manera de intento de tranquilizarse.

-¿Qué pasa?-Le pregunté dulcemente. Traté de acercarme, pero no podía, y no sabía por qué. Aunque estaba a menos de un paso de mí, no me veía.

Tomó una silla y se sentó a mi lado. Lo que no entendía es que me hablaba, pero estaba lateral a mí y viendo a mis espaldas.

-Bella, bella… mi amor, despierta.-Alzó su mano y la colocó sobre una camilla que estaba detrás de mí. Alguien reposaba en ella.

-Estoy aquí, Edward-Susurré sin voltear totalmente, evitando encontrarme con el ser que nos acompañaba.

-Tú sólo estás dormida.-Inquirió dudoso.- Ya te extraño amor mío, tienes una vida que seguir, tienes a muchas personas que te aman, y a muchas que debes cuidar-Estaba sollozando y su voz se trancaba. – ¿Cómo me haces esto? ¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme? Tú me habías prometido, tú te quedarías… tu me prometiste que nunca me ibas a dejar.

No sabía si lo que veía era posible, pero lo que estaba viendo era algo más que real, sobrepasaba los límites de mis creencias. Edward lloraba a mi lado, y yo me rehusaba a voltear mi mirada.

No podía contener las ganas de gritarle que ahí estaba, que yo me quedaría con él. Salté a sus brazos, pero no conseguí más que caer al suelo. Me levanté quedando de la misma manera en la que se sentaba él, mirando hacia lo mismo que veía él.

Yo descansaba sobre esa camilla. Mis ojos estaban cerrados… y estaba sin vida.

-Bella, mi amor mírame, aquí estoy…-No paraba de llorar, su respiración se cortaba entre los sollozos.-Bella, levántate mi vida, párate por favor.-Apoyó su rostro sobre mí pecho y no dejó de llorar jamás mientras esa dolorosa imagen se oscurecía.

Tenía el corazón hecho pedazos.

Desde hacía cinco años, mi vida no era normal, yo no era normal, algo había hecho esto, había cambiado mi propósito y la visión de la vida. No sabía que me esperaba en Forks, pero algo en mí, me decía que, algo iba a ser diferente.

Mejor…

Me llamo Isabella Swan, y ésta es mi historia…


	2. Cap1 :Llegada

Capítulo 1: Llegada

Llegada

Las cosas que aprendes en la vida, no las vuelves a aprender en la muerte, porque estar muerto no significa estar sin vida, sino también estar sin alma y consciencia. Es un recorrido donde nos enseñan cómo sobrevivir entre los humanos y donde aprendes que no sólo estamos rodeados de seres con corazones latientes.

Mi vida es una de esas que se cuenta y podría ser escrita para alguna clase de guión dramático, aunque mi rutina diaria llevaría la película a la ruina. Prefería quedarme en mi casa, leyendo un libro o atendiendo los oficios del hogar para distraerme un poco y liberar mi mente del problema cuya magnitud se había apropiado de la poca felicidad que sentí alguna vez. Vivía en Arizona, donde había nacido, me crié, y llevé mis primeros diecisiete años de educación, pero de una día para otro, por cuestiones ajenas a mi voluntad, pasaba de un clima soleado, a un clima frío y lluvioso, cosa que cambiaría mis estados de ánimo; ahora irían de mal en peor.

Nuestra razón de mudanza: mi padre. Charlie Swan, un policía común fue trasladado a otro centro de operaciones, no del mismo nivel, pero el pago era mejor y ahora lo necesitábamos más que nunca. El sueldo de mi madre, Reneé, nos ayudaba poco y en Forks, un pequeño pueblo de Washington, teníamos la oportunidad de tener una estabilidad económica mucho más aceptable. En realidad jamás fui ambiciosa, nunca exigí mucho a mis padres, me conformaba con lo que me daban y con lo que podían otorgarme en materia. No tenía ningún propósito de vida, sólo quería estudiar en la universidad y graduarme. Después de ese punto no imaginaba tener una familia como podrían pensar muchos al finalizar su adolescencia. Normalmente, ese tipo de temas no oscilaba en la meta de las jóvenes de mi edad. Mientras ellas pensaban en sus problemas adolescentes, yo veía más allá de las relaciones de adolescentes y las amistades hipócritas.

¿Amigos? Nunca había tenido una conversación con alguien, que no fueran Charlie y Reneé por más de diez minutos. Y en el caso de algún novio, o algo por el estilo, tampoco.

La llegada a Seattle, desde Phoenix, fue lenta, el avión se tomó unas dos horas en llegar, y después estuvo el recorrido en la patrulla del Oficial Mathew McCartney, un viejo amigo de Charlie que se había ofrecido a buscarnos al aeropuerto.

Todo el camino estuvo hablando con Charlie sobre los últimos hechos criminales en Forks, y de vez en cuando nos preguntaba cosas a mí y a Reneé, que iba tan callada como yo.

Me asomé por la ventana después de una hora en la larga carretera, y el frío viento entro por la ventana de la parte trasera del auto, rozando mi cara suavemente, haciendo que mi cabello se ondeara.

Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo.

De verdad extrañaría los días soleados.

Desde el otro lado Reneé volteó hacia mí y me dio una sonrisa curiosa, cómo si intentara averiguar lo que pasaba por mi mente. Después su sonrisa desapareció y su expresión se torno en un semblante de tristeza, cosa que le pasaba frecuentemente. Yo ya había superado esos cambios en su estado de ánimo.

La abracé fuertemente mientras ella posaba su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

-Hemos llegado.-Dijo Charlie, bajándose rápidamente de la patrulla y caminando lentamente a la entrada de la casa, con una ilusión en su cara, que nadie podría negar.

-Vamos Reneé, aquí estamos.-Le dije a mi madre levantando su cabeza delicadamente de mi hombro.

Me bajé del auto y caminé hasta el frente de la casa, levanté mi mirada y me quede ahí parada. Ahí pasaría el resto de mis días. Era una casa blanca, de dos pisos, con solo dos habitaciones y un baño, según me había comentado mi padre. Eso era algo que no me alegraba totalmente.

Mientras la veía, podía visualizar mis días pasando uno tras otro, lentamente.

-Bella, ¿No vas a entrar?-Preguntó Charlie tomando las últimas maletas de la patrulla.

-Sí, ya voy.-Le dije volviendo al momento.

Entré a la casa, vi de reojo la cocina y la sala, donde se había sentado Charlie y Mathew a hablar. Subí las escaleras lentamente y al llegar a mi cuarto, desempaqué todas mis cosas.

Me recosté en mi cama, mirando la ventana, ya había empezado a llover. Eso daba la bienvenida a mi nueva vida aquí en Forks. Pude sentir las lágrimas liberándose y corriendo por mis mejillas.

Ni siquiera había probado un bocado de comida desde que había viajado de Phoenix, me había encerrado en mi habitación y en mis pensamientos.

Me asomé por la ventana, una vez más, antes de empezar el sueño de mi primera noche y Charlie estaba estacionando la patrulla con la que se transportaría de ahora en adelante.

No había mucha diferencia con la que él usaba en Phoenix, sólo que ésta llevaba la señal de "Forks Police" en letras grandes, decorando la pintura del auto, que era de un tono azul claro con detalles blancos y con las tan comunes sirenas sobre el techo.

Cerré mis ojos y tratando de no pensar en nada. Caí del sueño en menos de lo que había imaginado. Definitivamente, había sido un largo viaje.

-Bella, es hora de despertarse, me sorprende que no te hayas levantado.-Dijo Reneé abriendo la puerta de mi cuarto.

Generalmente, no necesitaba que mi madre me levantara, siempre lo hacía por mi cuenta, pero yo podía suponer la razón por la cual, hoy había sido diferente. Era un día lluvioso, no había sol, ni siquiera un débil rayo entrando por mi ventana.

Me vestí rápidamente, tomé mi bolso y bajé las escaleras cuidadosamente, sintiendo un mareo, que no lo sentía desde hace tiempo.

-¿Estás bien Bella?-Preguntó mi madre, llegando rápidamente a sostenerme al pie de la escalera.

-Sí, es, solo un mareo común mamá.-Le dije, tranquilizándola.

-¿Quieres que maneje yo?- Me preguntó con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

-¿Manejar?-Pregunté desconcertada, viéndola con ojos de curiosidad.

En lo que se refería a mi conocimiento, desde las siete de la noche, hasta las siete de la mañana del día siguiente, el único auto que estaba en nuestra casa, era la escandalosa patrulla de Charlie, y esa no parecía una salida viable con la declaración de mi madre.

-Bueno, pues, nosotros sabíamos que querías un auto. Y, además, Billy Black es un viejo amigo de confianza de tu padre, uno de sus mejores amigos, nos ofreció éste en un buen precio y está en perfecto estado.-Dijo Reneé emocionada.

-No te creo, ¿Estás bromeando verdad?-Le pregunté sonriendo. Seguro estaba jugando conmigo.

-Es en serio Bella, está afuera.-Dijo mi madre, señalando la puerta con la mano, esperando a que yo saliera a verla.

No dudé dos veces en abrir la puerta.

Ahí estaba, no era una broma. Me habían comprado una Pick-up roja, no era un modelo muy nuevo, pero aunque no aparentaba estar en buen estado, me arriesgué a averiguarlo, aceptándola de todas formas.

Era eso o nada… o la patrulla de Charlie.

-Gracias mamá.-Le dije, dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-Sabes que haríamos todo por complacerte, y más ahora.-Susurró tristemente.

-Mamá, ya me tengo que ir, es tarde.-Repuse, tratando de no sonar muy dura con ella y soltándome, para montarme en mi "nueva camioneta", si se hablaba metafóricamente.

Pude ver como mi mamá articulaba las palabras, "Buena Suerte, Te quiero", al mismo tiempo que se despedía a lo lejos con su mano, por el retrovisor mal ajustado de la puerta del piloto.

Pude reconocer la escuela, ya que era un pueblo pequeño y ésta resaltaba entre el bosque. Había carros estacionados afuera del colegio, estacioné el mío al lado de un Volvo plateado, esperando no chocarlo por no manejar las dimensiones de mi exagerada camioneta.

Corrí por el pasillo hacia la oficina, para buscar mi horario de clases. Me encontré con una señora, mayor de edad, me regaló una sonrisa simpática reconociéndome al instante, y me dio las instrucciones para llegar a mi primera clase.

Toque la puerta del salón 4B, mi primera clase era de Biología, al entrar, vi muchas miradas sobre mí.

-Señorita, está llegando un poco tarde.-Me dijo el profesor. Era un hombre de altura media, de color oscuro y de contextura normal.

Lo observé, intentando evitar los ojos de todos los alumnos de la clase.

-Lo siento, estaba pérdida, soy nueva.-Mentí un poco al decir que estaba pérdida, pero de seguro lo dejaría pasar, no parecía una mala persona.

-Que no vuelva a ocurrir, ahora puede entrar y sentarse en donde quiera.-Dijo el profesor dándome una sonrisa e invitándome con una señal de su mano a tomar asiento.

Quedaban pocos puestos atrás, generalmente me sentaba ahí porque no me emocionaba la idea de que todos me vieran desde atrás. Vi uno al lado de una chica que me miraba con detenimiento, pero esperando como que me sentara a su lado.

No tenía mucho tiempo para decidir y me senté a su lado.

Estuvo toda la clase inquieta, como si intentara decirme algo. Pero yo no ponía atención, ni a ella ni al profesor. La clase ya la había visto en Phoenix, y, en realidad, no era la única que estaba distraída, estaba éste chico que me veía fijamente, lo cual me hacía sentir muy rara y apenada al mismo tiempo, ya que además de que su mirada era profunda e intimidante, era de una belleza que no había visto antes, era hermoso, pero ¿Tenía algún problema conmigo?

-Hola, eres Isabella, ¿Verdad?-Me preguntó con curiosidad la chica que estaba a mi lado.

-Sí, es Bella, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-Pregunté nerviosamente. Me parecía algo extraño que supiera mi nombre, cuando en realidad, jamás lo había mencionado.

-Eres famosa en el colegio, verás, no es usual tener a nuevos alumnos por aquí, y generalmente ya sabemos los nombres de los pocos que entran a la escuela.-Me respondió alegremente.

¿Famosa? Si no había hecho nada, eso era lo que menos quería. Odio llamar la atención.

-Espero que seamos buenas amigas, te acompañaré el resto del día para irte informando sobre las cosas en el colegio, los estudiantes, entre otras cosas que de seguro querrás saber, por cierto, mi nombre es Jessica.

-No te preocupes, no necesito nada de… Todo lo que acabas de nombrar Jessica, gracias, de todas formas.-Dije dándole una media sonrisa falsa, tratando de que no se sintiera mal por su fallida bienvenida. Me levanté de la silla, el timbre ya había sonado y pude ver al chico que aún me miraba fijamente, saliendo rápido del aula, como si estuviera escapando, pero jamás apartando su vista de mí.

Era algo sumamente intimidante.

¿Acaso le ocurría algo conmigo? No le había hecho nada para que me viera de tal forma, lo único que me atrevía a decir era que había respirado su mismo aire por dos horas, cosa que me parecía superflua, porque lo compartía con los demás de la clase, y ninguno se comportaba así. Traté de mirar hacia otro lado, para que Jessica no se percatara de la dirección de mi vista.

-Bueno Bella, cualquier cosa que necesites, me avisas.

-Seguro –Repliqué con indiferencia.

Salí lo más rápido posible al patio trasero de la escuela, necesitaba aire, había sido un poco fuerte esa clase, para ser la primera. Su mirada me tenía confundida.

Entré al comedor a comprar un agua, y nuevamente, todos los ojos se posaron sobre mí, trate de obviarlas, pero sentía como todos susurraban cosas, no pude llegar a escuchar qué, pero escuche Isabella, y Swan, repetidas veces.

Me senté debajo de un árbol y recosté mi espalda sobre el tronco del mismo, suspiré profundamente y cerré los ojos.

Muchas emociones por hoy. Revisé mi siguiente clase y era Educación Física. Me sentí aliviada, porque me iría a mi casa, evitando pasar pena. No jugaba ni practicaba ningún tipo de deporte, era torpe en esa área; además de la otra razón.

Sonó el timbre y llegué lo más rápido posible a la cancha. Pude reconocer al profesor, era de estatura baja y tenía un silbato colgado a su cuello, estaba llamándoles la atención a unos chicos que jugueteaban con unos balones y ellos me miraron cuando entré.

-Hola profesor, soy Isabella Swan, la nueva alumna.-Le dije al profesor tratando de sonar agradable-Aquí está mi justificativo médico, no podré hacer deporte éste año. En la dirección me explicaron que me aplicaría las pruebas escritas, al igual que cualquier otro trabajo que sirva de evaluación, sin incluir actividad física-Le entregué el sobre con la receta médico. Me miró y se formó una expresión de duda y curiosidad en su mirada. Sin decir nada abrió el sobre y leyó rápidamente. Pude ver el cambió de su expresión cuando sus ojos se posaron en mi con dolor y condolencia, cómo si alguien hubiera muerto.

-¿Puedo irme ya? -Le pregunté, tratando que dejara de mirarme así.

-Si señorita, por supuesto, no se preocupe-Dijo el profesor, quitando su expresión anterior –Estaré en contacto con usted cada vez que se vaya a presentar alguna evaluación.

-Gracias, y por favor, le agradezco que no le comente nada de esto a nadie. –Le dije con voz de súplica. No quería llamar la atención, y no quería que alguien se enterara.

El hombre había levantado su mano

Salí rápidamente y fui directo a mi camioneta. Sin mirar atrás, abrí la puerta del piloto y entré. Ya quería llegar a mi casa.

De pronto el Volvo plateado pasó velozmente al frente de mí, mientras yo arrancaba. Frené impulsivamente, pegando mí frente al volante. Fue un golpe duro, pero no completamente para dejarme inconsciente. Sobé repetidas veces mi frente antes de arrancar de nuevo hacia mi casa…


End file.
